The Request
by AnotherSadStudent
Summary: Byakuya becomes ill and makes a special request to squad 4. (OC fic)
1. Miserable

The day had been a miserable one at best in the Kuchiki household .Not for the servants or other staff members but for the head of the household himself, Byakuya. The day had seen him hidden in his room nursing a fever, a migraine and extreme fatigue. As more symptoms piled on to the already haggard man, Byakuya grew closer to giving into his lethargy.

While the raven-haired noble was accustomed to the cold of the soul societies winters; he was not,in fact, accustomed to sudden hollow attacks that sent him into a freezing pond. Had Byakuya not killed the beast before it swatted him into the frozen water like a fly, he'd likely be in a worst spot than he was now.

After trudging back to the manor, cold and exhausted, Byakuya had fallen into a painful coughing fit and collapsed onto the floor. The noble had laid there for what felt like hours before a servant had stumbled onto him and screamed for help. Honestly, what happened after that was a blur to the black-haired male. Somehow, no doubt with the help of the servants ,he had made it to his his room, into a yukata to sleep in and then his bed.

The room had grown quite afterwards except the occasional whisper from the other side of the sliding doors. Calling for a soul reaper from squad 4 was mentioned and byakuya groaned quietly before coughing roughly into his fist. The head of the household called out to the staff in the hall.

"If squad 4 is to be involved, I would like to request a certain officer." Was all Byakuya had to say before the servants were ready to comply.

When the servants had the name of that certain officer, they had rushed out to fulfill their task and Byakuya had finally given into the fatigue plaguing him and he fell into a fitful sleep.

"I'm sorry , 4th seat Tagami isn't expected back from her assignment until later this evening." the squad 4 captain said apologetically.

The servants sighed and looked to each other. If Ayato Tagami did not come to the manor, then lord Byakuya would have their heads.

"Please, allow us to wait for her to return." one servant said. "Lord Kuchiki is ill and has requested that should squad 4 become involved, he would rather have 4th seat Tagami come to the manor. He means not to offend by solely requesting Tagami but—"

"We are not at all offended by Captain Kuchiki's request." Captain Unohana interrupted. "We often get requests such as these. The ill and injured find comfort in having someone they know tend to them. You may wait for miss Tagami to return but I suggest one of you run back and tell your house,however, that it will be evening before my fourth seat can accompany you back."

The servants flashed an excited smile before bowing deeply and expressing their thanks to the captain. A quick discussion ensued between the servants as to who would wait and who would return to the manor. The consensus was reached that the servant Katsuo would remain and the other ,Kyo, would return to the manor. As the two split off in their respective directions Captain Unohana smiled.

Truthfully, it wasn't very often soul reapers requested a member of the 4th division when they needed tending. Most would take whoever they could get, be that who it may. However, Unohana had seen the relationship between the squad 6 captain and her 4th seat. She knew the two were close and had no real problem with sending Ayato Tagami off to the kuchiki manor. While the green-eyed officer was an irreplaceable part of the 4th division, she was not well suited for the busy work the squad took on when there were few patients. As a fourth seat, paperwork was minimal so a few days away from the barracks would not disrupt the rhythm of the squad. Continuing to smile, Unohana went about her business.

The day had seemed to drag by as Katsuo waited for Ayato Tagami to return. For most the afternoon, he had helped where he could knowing he would have been scolded for being a burden to the fourth division, when he could have been helping in any way. Towards the evening though, Katsuo had stopped and began waiting for 4th seat Tagami to return. While he waited, he made small talk with division members who were either returning to the barracks or leaving. Finally though, after about an hour of waiting, Katsuo spotted a group of soul reapers walking towards him.

They all looked worn but seemed to be in good spirits and it took no time at all to recognize that this was the party that 4th seat Tagami was sent with on her mission.

Quickly, Katsuo gained his composure and cleared his throat before meeting the group.

"Excuse me," The servant said politely, " I am awaiting the arrival of 4th seat Tagami, would any of you happen to know where she may be?"

The members of the group looked to each other before a hand popped up from the back of the group. The soul reapers stepped half a foot to the side, making a small path to the soul reaper who's hand was up.

She was a petite young woman with shining emerald eyes ,perfectly arranged onto her round face, and dark brown hair that seemed to shimmer in the evening sunlight. Her lips were pulled into a small, friendly smile that made the smallest dimples show up on her cheeks.

"I'm 4th seat Tagami," the brunette said while lowering her hand. " Is there something I can help you with?"

Katsuo looked to the other soul reapers in the group before looking back to Tagami.

"This is a matter that I would rather discuss privately, if you don't mind."

4th seat Tagami tilted her head a bit bit before shrugging and having the other should reapers return to the barracks. Katsuo had watched them take their leave and as soon as the group had dissipated , he turned back to Tagami.

"Fourth seat Tagami" the servant began, " Lord Byakuya Kuchiki requests your presence at his manor immediately."

At this Tagami furrowed her brow and tilted her head again.

"For what reason is Captain Kuchiki requesting me?" forth seat Tagami said slowly.

"It would appear that Lord Kuchiki has fallen ill. I have already spoken with your captain, and she has graciously lent us your aid. If you would like to gather a few things to bring with you that is fine. You will however be provided with meals, a place to sleep and any medical supplies you may need." Katsuo said.

Ayato's expression slowly changed to one of realization and she sighed before nodding.

"Right, okay. Before I go get what I need, what are your masters symptoms?"

The servant never missed a beat before he started spouting off the ailments of his master. The first of these symptoms was fever, followed by body aches, fatigue and chest pain. Immediately, the fourth seats mind went to any possible diagnosis. But even without a diagnosis, Ayato knew what items to retrieve.

"Okay then, I'll be right back! You stay here, okay ?" The brunette said before running past the servant, leaving him waiting yet again to wait.


	2. What we have here

When Ayato arrived at the Kuchiki Manor, the only thing she could manage to do was look around as she followed her escort inside the walls. A few weeks ago, winter had begun to take hold on the seireite and all of the trees inside the manor walls had turned bare but small icicles dangled from the branches. The night air was cold but smelled fresh and to Ayato, there was no better time of year than this.

But for her patient, that was likely the opposite.

As Ayato followed the servant into the house, she was greeted by the staff and an older man. Suddenly, Ayato became incredibly self aware and unconsciously straightened her posture. When the fourth seats escort stepped aside and bowed, joining the rest of the staff, the older man stepped forward and bowed. To this gesture, Ayato did the same.

"Tagami. Ayato Tagami." The white haired male said, as though testing how the name felt coming off his tongue. "That is a name I have heard many times. I am Ginrei Kuchiki, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Kuchiki. I thank you for the kindness of allowing me to stay at your home while my duties here are seen to." Tagami said bowing again.

Ayato straightened when she heard a short snicker.

" Come, fourth seat Tagami. I believe it would be best to show you to your charge." Ginrei said before turning and striding down the hallway, Ayato following shortly behind.

On the way to Byakuya's chambers, Ginrei explained Ayato's bedding situation, saying that she will be placed in the room next to his. The only thing separating her from the ill captain was a sliding door that could be left open. The former head-of-house also explained the meal schedules android that should either soul reaper require anything, to call for a servant. To this, Ayato continued to bob her head in understanding.

When Ginrei had led Ayato to Byakuya's room he quiet turned towards the fourth seat and smiled before walking past her to continue with his day. Ayato watching him disappear down the hall before taking a silent breath and knocking.

"Captain Kuchiki," She began, "Fourth seat Ayato Tagami of squad four, reporting. May I come in, sir?"

Ayato waited a moment and after getting no reply, raised her hand to knock again before hearing a cough, a groan and then a call that the fourth seat could enter.

When she did step into the room ,however, Ayato was surprised to see the 6th division captain in such a state. In the center of the room, Byakuya laid on a futon under a small mound of blankets. His raven hair was tangled and spread out over his pillows and the paleness of Byakuya's skin made the dark circles under his eyes very hard miss. When Ayato heard Byakuya's cough, she couldn't believe he could still speak. The cough was hoarse and rough and sounded like it was shredding the mans throat.

Ayato sigh inwardly before quietly shutting the door.

"Good evening, captain." The brunette greeted politely before setting to work and retrieving objects from her bag. "Allow me to say your home is beautiful this time of year."

Byakuya coughed, again, before replying,

"I did not request your presence for you to make small talk, Ayato. And when have you ever cared so much about formality around me?"

Ayato huffed a sigh.

"Since I'm working and your household is likely to hover around your room in you time of, well, distress."

Byakuya coughed into his fist once more and groaned this he received a puzzled yet concerned look from his newly arrived attendant. He watched from the corner of his eye as the emerald eyed girl made her way over to his bed and sat down. he turned his eyes just in time to notice the hand that was now extending to the Kuchiki's forehead. Byakuya flinched at the sudden touch of Ayato's cold hands but in seconds he melted into her touch.

"Has anyone taken your temperature today?" The fourth seat asked with a hint of alarm in her voice.

"No, I have refused anyone who asked to enter. Except you, of course." Byakuya said, curtly.

When the head of the house looked towards Ayato, he furrowed his brow at her. Try though he might, the raven haired male could not read brunettes face. Her lips were turned downwards into a frown and her eyes shown with annoyance but also interest.

"Then who has tended to you, checked your temperature or even brought you the tea?" Ayato asked.

Byakuya sighed. He was on the losing side of this battle.

" No one has been to check my temperature and i ordered the servants to place the tea in front of the door then leave. After they were gone, I opened the door and brought it in here."

The fourth seat's eye seemed to twitch as Byakuya finished his sentence. As the head of house looked Tagami over, he noticed this time her features held astonishment and frustration. Byakuya also took special note of how her arm twitched and her hand balled into a fist, as though she was restraining herself.

"You are a special kind of stupid." Ayato stated after a moment.

Her tone was dangerous and angry.

"If I were you i'd watch my t-"

"Do not - tell me to watch my tongue! Especially when you deserved to be called that. Do you know what you have, Captain? So far your list of symptoms include

fever, chills, fatigue and if that tea is all you've had to drink today, you're dehydrated." Ayato exclaimed, her annoyance shining brightly.

"Not to mention," The fourth seat continued, " Shallow breathing, shortness of breath ,evident by the shallow breathing. You're also coughing and bringing up phlegm- and dont you DARE tell me you aren't, Byakuya Kuchiki, I am not deaf."

Byakuya held back a cough as he listened to the Tagami rant. This was the Ayato he knew. Knowing better than to say anything while the emerald eyed girl was frustrated, the kuchiki kept quiet.

"You have Pneumonia, Byakuya." Ayato said after a minute of silence. "Typically, thats a week in bed. If you require anything, you are to tell me. You will not be leaving this room until I say so. The head captain will be notified of your absence in the morning."

Byakuya, unwilling to argue with Ayato, simply nodded his agreement. Fatigue soon hung heavily over him and as his eyes closed and his dreams took him, he heard Ayato whisper a good night.


	3. In the middle of the Night

Throughout the night, a routine seemed to be set. Every hour or two, Byakuya would wake from a seemingly restless sleep and Ayato would be next to him, ready to offer the captain anything he may need. After a few minutes of Byakuya's drained reactions, Ayato would mindlessly place her hand on his, ghosting her thumb across his knuckles. This action seemed to sooth the noble to sleep again and Ayato would return to whatever she was doing.

This time around, Ayato was simply reading when Byakuya began to cough extremely hard. In a second, the book was thrown aside and Ayato instinctively reached to the noble's wrist,taking his pulse.

"It's fast…", Ayato thought as she furrowed her brow. "Dammit, Byakuya!"

As the Raven haired man continued to cough, Ayato jumped up and ran to her bag. Searching desperately, Ayato began throwing objects out of her bag before grabbing a small blue jar. Upon finding this, the emerald eyed girl huffed a sigh in relief and quickly made her way back to Byakuya,who was now turned onto his side.

Although the coughing fit had mostly subsided, Byakuya was breathing heavily and he looked even more pallid and fatigued. The poor mans hair and brow was damp with sweat and he struggled to keep him eyes open.

Ayato gently touched Byakuya's shoulder and the brunette received a breathy whisper of her name as the Captain turned his head to look at her. Ayato smiled gently.

"Lets lay you back down, okay? I've got something I can give you for that cough."

Byakuya nodded tiredly and allowed Ayato to help him lay back down.

"Before I give this to you, I need to tell you what it is, just for the sake of you knowing." The fourth seat said, reaching for the blue jar. "Also you can refuse this if you really don't want it."

"What is it?" Byakuya asked tiredly.

"It is a mentholated topical ointment I picked up in the world of the living. Simply speaking, it's mint oil and has qualities of a local anesthetic and counterirritant. Even easier, it'll help with your cough because it will open the bronchial tubes more."

Byakuya looked at the fourth seat. Was she always explaining things this easily to her other patients? It was no wonder she was well liked by so many people if she did. She made things simple enough for even the sickest to fully comprehend.

"If you need my permission to use it, you have it." Byakuya said.

Ayato smiled again.

"I warn you, it smells vile but that's how it helps."

As Ayato pushed aside the tomoeri of Byakuya's yukata, the captain couldn't help but notice the blush that spread across the fourth seats cheeks. He also couldn't help notice the marks of fatigue on her face. Byakuya's eyes never left his care-takers face even as she she said something- what was it?

As soon as Ayato's hand touched the raven haired man chest, a sharp hiss and inhale nearly sent Byakuya back into a coughing fit. Thats when the noble put two and two together. Cold hands or Cold ointment, one of the two.

"Sorry, I told you it'd be cold', Ayato said as she finished applying the medicine.

Byakuya hummed his response and Ayato stood and and went to her bag to store the little blue jar and to pick up all of the other jars and clothes she had thrown aside in her haste. As she worked, The fourth seat never seemed to feel the eyes of the captain on her.

"Ayato…" Byakuya said slowly.

Ayato turned and tilted her head.

"Why do you look so tired?"

To this question, the emerald orbed woman looked at Byakuya and raised her hand to her cheek with a smile.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Ayato asked with a laugh and a smile.

Byakuya watched her quietly. He saw the dark circles under Ayato's eyes but also noticed how her orbs still shimmered like stars. Byakuya also regarded the woman's hair. At some point she had loosened it form its pony-tail and had let it stream down her shoulders . She looked like she had been ready for bed hours ago.

"It is." Byakuya replied simply.

Ayato smiled again.

"I've actually been up all day. From about 7 this morning to now." The brunette admitted. "I was on a mission all day. My group and I left around 8 and we didn't get back until 6, i think. Sorry, I can't really give you exact times."

Ayato began laughing at herself but suddenly stopped when Byakuya grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down onto his chest.

"Then rest now." The nobel said as Ayato blinked up at him in surprise. "No member of the fourth division should wear themselves out so much they are unable to attend to their duties. Rest for now, unless you want me to take care of you next."

Ayato blinked once more in surprise. Was Byakuya, the stoic, all business captain of squad 6, _flirting_ with _her_ the always happy, always smiling _fourth seat_ of squad four?

"Careful, Byakuya. I may just take you up on that offer. " Ayato finally said.

A small contented sigh escaped Byakuya's lips and within moments of listening to his breathing, Ayato gathered he had finally fallen back to sleep. Hopefully he'd be able to sleep through the rest of the night. With that though in mind, Ayato began to slowly close her eyes.

"Just an hour or two wont hurt ,right?" She thought as she unconsciously snuggled closer to her charge and drifted off to sleep.

(AN: I was ready to throw my laptop by the end of editing. Somehow my pages application didn't copy over parts of the story so i had to go back through and re-edit everything about 3 times. buT THIS CHAPTER IS UP AND IM HAPPY ABOUT IT ENJOY!


End file.
